


An Endeavour In Curiosity

by Skye_Willows



Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, First (Intentional) Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nines Is A Little Sneak, Partner Swapping, Sequel, They're all just bad with feelings, discussions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: It's been a whole awkward week since the 'kissing the wrong android' incident, and Gavin still can't look at either of the androids properly. He hopes Hank is feeling just as awkward given his part in it.And then Fowler announces that they are swapping partners for the next month....Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he's now stuck with Connor for a partner - the android who he accidentally kissed, and he can't get said kiss out of his head.This couldn't end well.Sequel toKiss and Tell.





	An Endeavour In Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! I've finally got the sequel to [Kiss and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430628) up! It's taken a while in between all my Big Bang fics and my regular updates, but it's here at last! Hopefully you guys like this little follow-up. 
> 
> This fic is twinned with the upcoming Part 3 **Complication Or Complimentary?** , which is the Hank/Nines side of things, so keep an eye out for that! Yes, this is going to get a little messy with the group discovering attractions to each other, but that's half the fun of it, isn't it? 
> 
> This is Connor and Gavin's little discussion about the fallout. Enjoy!

It had been a week. A whole fucking week and he _still_ couldn’t let it go. It’s not like it was even intentional: and to be honest, Gavin didn’t feel guilty about kissing Connor anymore. Both he and Hank had guessed wrong, and it’s not like he went and kissed the guy’s boyfriend on purpose with his own standing right next to him…

No, the bit Gavin really felt bad about was that he was still thinking about that kiss, and had realised that he’d _liked it._

Which made no fucking sense whatsoever. He wasn’t attracted to Connor – _and more fucking importantly –_ he was perfectly happy with Nines. Gavin adored that fucking android, he had no reason to be thinking about a stupid accidental kiss with his all-but-twin when he was in the best relationship of his life. He couldn’t wreck this one with this fucking…Gavin didn’t even know what to call it.

A phase, that’s all it was. He wasn’t going to do anything to endanger things between he and Nines. Nope, no way.

Except he had been a little more distant with Nines at home, completely unintentionally. While Gavin hadn’t noticed the change in his behaviour, Nines had: and he had a pretty good idea as to the why. Gavin may have tried to be subtle about his internal conflict, but Nines had realised from the timing what had brought it about. There wasn’t anything largely different in he and Gavin’s interactions. It was the little details that were missing.

Less of the snarky teasing, fewer illicit touches to get a rise out of Nines, starting less conversations and being more contemplative… Nines knew this had to be addressed before it became a genuine issue to Gavin’s mental health, so he went to Connor for some advice – only to find out some surprising truths.

Gavin wasn’t the only one still thinking about the little kissing incident. Hank had opened up to Connor about having gone back to that moment, and even Connor himself was undecided on what to think about it. He too had been wondering about the repercussions.

Hmmm…so that left all four of them wondering about the sudden kisses exchanged. Still, they needed to all talk things out. Knowing Gavin, however, made things difficult. His partner wouldn’t be so willing to open up with more than one person present, and he would avoid Connor at all costs if he could until he got over his awkwardness.

That meant Nines was going to have to get drastic with arranging a way for them to be stuck together…and he really hoped it didn’t backfire.

* * *

“You’re all going to be switching up partners for a while,” Fowler informed the four of them nine days after the ‘incident’. As expected, Hank had an explosive reaction.

“What the fuck, Jeffrey? Why?!” he demanded, Gavin seething right next to him.

“The higher up’s want to know about the performance differences between Connor and Nines, and there’s no-one better equipped to do that than you two. As such, you’ll be trading partners for the next month to gain a full assessment.”

“ ** _What?!_** ” This time both Hank and Gavin yelled.

“No fucking way, why mess with something that works?” Hank bellowed.

“I’m with Anderson for fucking once,” Gavin shouted back. “This works and we’ve all got the highest success rates in the precinct!”

Fowler slammed his hand down on the desk. “Stop your fucking whinging, both of you! This is an order, so you take the re-assignment or you give me your badges! I don’t see Connor or Nines complaining at this, so take that as a sign that they are on board with it. Now, if you’re quite done throwing your strops, get the hell out of my office and back to your caseloads. Connor, Gavin – there’s a homicide that came in an hour ago. You two are on that scene while Hank and Nines are working android crimes.”

The four shared a look before filtering out reluctantly, Gavin and Nines splitting off for their desks while Hank and Connor headed to their own. Gavin was low-key panicking and he hated it. Fuck, of all people to end up with…why did it have to be Connor? Even two weeks ago he wouldn’t have cared this much, but now-

Ah shit, he was just going to have to ignore him as best he could. At least until this little _fascination_ went away. Get the job done, go home to Nines and pretend that he wasn’t thinking about Connor a little too much for his own conscience to bear.

* * *

Things were never that easy – of course they never were.

Connor and Gavin’s case ended up being a nightmare after they found out that their victim had pissed off the wrong arm of an underground fighting ring – and it had them diving into a much seedier side of Detroit’s underbelly. They had a few close calls while gathering intel, one of which happened on the third day of their new partnership. Connor had given chase after a suspect with Gavin right on his heels, only for the android to make a flying leap after their perp across a building and leave Gavin stranded on the other side.

He’d run across as quick as he could, but by the time Gavin got there he’d heard six gunshots go off. His heart had been pounding when he got there and found Connor with four bullets to the chest and one to the leg.

Of course Connor had been fine, he was an android after all – and one of CyberLife’s best. A few bullets weren’t fatal to him like they would be a human, but that didn’t stop Gavin from panicking until Connor got checked out and given the all clear. That was when Gavin had realised that his thinking about Connor wasn’t just from an awesome if short kiss: he was genuinely attracted to Connor, and cared about him.

That was more chilling than having found Connor bloodied. This couldn’t be happening.

Nines realised that he was tense and spoiled Gavin even more every night, which only made Gavin feel ten times worse. He had this amazing and wonderful boyfriend, and he was thinking about someone else? Someone who was also in a very committed and – from what he had seen – happy relationship? Look up the definition of scum at that moment and Gavin was convinced you’d find him right there.

So when Nines sat him down after a week of their new partnerships, Gavin wasn’t expecting what the android said to him.

“Gavin, you don’t have to be like this,” Nines started, making sure Gavin’s hands were closed tightly in his own.

He felt like a deer in the headlights – Gavin had a really bad feeling about what Nines was going to say. “Be like what, babe?”

“You’re closing yourself off to me, and you have been since you kissed Connor.” Gavin’s whole body went tense, and all that was looping in his head was ‘ _oh fuck_ ’ at least several times a second. Nines realised that he was panicking and brought Gavin in for a soft kiss. “Gavin, it’s okay. It really is – you aren’t the only one who has been thinking about those kisses.”

That helped to unwind Gavin slightly, but he was also very confused. “Wait, what do you mean, Nines? Have you been thinking about it?” he asked in disbelief.

“I have been in fact; and so have Hank and Connor from what Connor has told me. It seems they left an impression on everyone.”

“Huh? Wait, what?!” Gavin exclaimed, his heart suddenly racing for a very different reason. They’d all been thinking about it too? Had they simply not been freaking out as much as he had? “Are you serious, Nines?”

Nines smiled at him and ran a hand through Gavin’s hair. “I am, my love, and it seems like we have all had similar thoughts. There is…chemistry there.”

“So…what, are you saying that we should- Nines I don’t get what you’re meaning.” Gavin was very confused and a little worried. Was this him suggesting that they try things with different partners? _Oh fuck no_ -

He was brought in for another long kiss, Nines seeing that Gavin’s mind was going off in too many directions. Hmmm, maybe he should have broached this topic differently. Connor had warned him that humans were far more hung up on monogamy than he and other androids were inclined, and Nines had never really given it great thought before now. But since the situation had arisen where each of them was showing attraction to another individual, Nines had thought the obvious solution was to see about the viability of a relationship between multiple partners.

And then Connor had corrected him in that thinking – humans did not think along those lines, having extra partners was generally frowned upon. It was something Nines did not understand. If they were all communicative and honest, where was the concern? He was well aware that Gavin loved him, along with the fact that Hank and Connor loved each other. So there would not be any risk in them sharing their attentions with extra partners.

The question remained as to whether Gavin could accept the concept, however.

Nines took an artificial breath as they pulled apart and made sure Gavin’s eyes were locked to his own. “Gavin, I should start again. I think I’ve given you the complete wrong impression of what I am suggesting.” Once he saw Gavin was a little calmer and waiting patiently, Nines went on. “I am aware that you and Connor share a mutual attraction, though it seems that the two of you were unaware of this until you kissed by accident. If you wished to explore how deep this interest went, I would be entirely supportive of your endeavours.”

Gavin looked at Nines suspiciously. “As in…”

“If you wished to see whether a relationship with him is viable alongside our own, then I have no issue with it.”

Now it clicked for Gavin, whose eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, are you saying that I should talk to Connor and see if…see if he wants something too? What about Anderson?”

“Connor says he has already talk to him and although Hank is reticent, he will not stop Connor from exploring other relationships. And if you are amenable…I would like to approach him myself.”

“Fucking hell…so all four of us felt like there was something in those kisses?”

“Evidently.” Nines saw Gavin mulling the idea over in his mind. “Gavin, if this is not something you are comfortable with then we can just dismiss it all together. I just thought it might ease your mind as to your dilemma.”

Gavin hummed in contemplation. “I’ll think about it, okay? I just- Are you sure, Ni?”

Nines nodded at him strongly. “Monogamy is a mostly human concept, Gavin. While I am perfectly content to follow the principle, I also have no issues if you decide to have more than just me as a partner. We love each other, and I know that will not change – you are too highly principled for that, I saw that just from your anguish. So long as you are honest with me as to what happens between you and Connor, I am more than happy to support you.”

When he put it like that…it kinda made sense. Gavin just wasn’t sure if it was something he could do.

* * *

The next day left him even less sure. Not about the whole polygamy thing – now that he’d slept on it he was actually a lot more open to the concept, even when Nines had addressed it as an ‘endeavour of curiosity’ like some fucking science project…

No, the bit he was chickening out at was talking to Connor. He had literally no idea how that was going to go and, well…they had history, and not good history at that. Maybe asking Connor if he wanted to explore something beyond their tentative friendship was a bit of a stretch.

And of course, his absolute asshole of a boyfriend landed him in it. Sending Connor down to help in the archives because Gavin had ‘apparently’ asked for help?

Nines was going to get it in the ear for that one later. At least the ass hat had the decency to give Gavin the heads up that Connor was about to appear.

“Gavin?” came that softer version of Nines’ voice – completely disarming but still just as alluring. How was this right, it was like debating asking out Nines’ twin! Except Connor and Nines had all too often made it very clear that they were in no way related, and the resemblance between them was just CyberLife getting lazy in their design department.

“Yeah, I’m in here, Connor,” he called back, still studying some reports from their case with tired eyes. “Fucking hell…trust our luck that our first case together ends up being an absolute shit show. You been having any luck upstairs?”

Connor shook his head. “Afraid not. I’m hitting just as many dead ends as you.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” He paused before kicking out the chair next to him. “Well, two heads are bound to be better than one. Help me brainstorm?” Connor accepted with a shy nod and the two ended up pouring over the case files for another half hour before Gavin spied Connor get extremely twitchy and bring out his coin. “Hey, you don’t normally do that nowadays unless you’re stressed. What gives?”

The RK800 looked at him in surprise. “I’m surprised you noticed, Gavin.”

“Pfffft, I’m a detective, Con, and a good one at that. That’s the sort of shit I notice.”

Connor laughed lightly and stopped twirling the coin. “I also do it when I’m deep in thought,” he added.

“Oh yeah? So what’s been spinning around in that supercomputer noggin’ of yours?” His LED flashed red and Gavin was now very curious. “Connor?”

It took a few more seconds before the android spoke up. “Did Nines talk to you? About…a couple of weeks ago?”

_Ah. Shit._

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. “Er…yeah. Last night, actually. We batted about a few things, talked for a while when I really wasn’t getting the idea. Have you and Hank…?”

“Yes, we have,” Connor answered shyly. “He’s concerned that I’ll stop wanting to be with him, but he’s insistent that I be free to pursue other relationships if I so please. So we’re…working on his issues.”

“Fucking hell…a blind and deaf man could see that you’re crazy about the old man and the same’s true in the reverse. Dunno what the fuck he’s worried about.”

Connor looked up at Gavin in shock, a light blush on his cheeks. “I-Thank you, Gavin. That’s nice of you to say.”

Gavin too was a bit flushed and looked back to their case file. “Yeah, sure, whatever,” he mumbled awkwardly. “I think Nines wants to see if Hank’s up for giving something a go too. He gonna be all right with that?”

“Hank is convinced that Nines is merely humouring his interest rather than acting off his own, but I’m pretty sure Nines is curious about the potential there.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I mean, Anderson’s not my cup of tea but I can understand the appeal to him, I guess. If Nines wants to ask him, I’m not going to stop him.”

The android’s attention too fell to the reports. “And what about you, Gavin? How are you on the idea of…a second relationship?”

He blushed harder and looked over to Connor, finding that the android was avoiding meeting his gaze. “I-Well, I’ve not thought about it before now. I’ve never been one for sleeping around when I’ve got a partner, been on the wrong side of that too often before.”

Brown eyes lifted to meet grey ones. “And if all parties were…consenting and aware?”

“That’s…a totally different kettle of fish there. Not been down that rabbit hole before,” Gavin went on, finding his eyes dropping to Connor’s lips. “I think I might be willing to explore the idea though.”

Connor smiled slightly and leaned into Gavin’s personal space. “I’m glad, Gavin.” His synthskin peeled away on his hand as he grasped Gavin’s own, and the two’s fingers interlinked easily. It felt like the same perfect fit that Nines’ did, though Gavin had no idea how _that_ could be possible. They were both so different…

“Gavin?” His eyes met Connor’s own again, he hadn’t realised he was getting lost in his head. “May I kiss you?”

“You say that as if I haven’t already kissed you,” he joked, starting to feel a bit more sure now. It was pretty fucking clear that they were both in the same boat – curious but nervous – and it did wonders for Gavin’s anxiety about them.

That earned a small sigh. “This time it’s intentional,” Connor told him, to which Gavin felt mischief sail through him. He quickly closed the distance between them and caught Connor’s lips in a brief kiss, feeling how the android eased at the contact. If that wasn’t conclusive evidence, he didn’t know what could be.

“Well, I still claim the title of having kissed you first,” he replied a little smugly as they pulled apart.

Connor’s eyes sparkled in reply. “That was hardly fair, Gavin. You never even answered my question.”

“That _was_ my fucking answer Connor: but if you need verbal confirmation, then yes, you can kiss me. I’d be quite keen if you made it a frequent thing, actually."

“I think I can do that,” Connor told him warmly before the two kissed more confidently. They weren’t entirely sure of the ground they were stepping onto, but they were both ready to find out.

They were left wondering if they’d be the only pair venturing into the unknown or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is coming soon!
> 
> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com)! I love chatting to people and it would be great to speak to you all!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me!


End file.
